


Tranio's Diary

by AstraLowelle



Category: Taming of the Shrew - Shakespeare
Genre: Baby, Babysitting, Diary/Journal, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: An extract from the diary of Tranio.
Relationships: Bianca/Lucentio (Taming of the Shrew)





	Tranio's Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S. Locker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=S.+Locker).



To begin:

A blessed event hath occurred! Near one year from the time my master and mistress have wed, new titles have they added to those they have and do keep. For no longer is Lucentio merely master to me and husband unto mine mistress, fair Bianca- he now may call himself 'father' surely as Mistress Bianca may call unto herself 'mother'.

A babe! A manchild, with hair as blond as his mother's and eyes as have taken from his father's face. He possesses too a fine pair of lungs, and this he oft awares us of. The lad's name is called Cambio, after the name his father undertook to woo she that is now mother and wife in one.

But it is not only master and mistress of mine that new titles do adorn. For I, Tranio, am to be godfather to the babe! An honor it is to be sure, and duties to my master I have never been in fail and think not to start now.

But soft, now I must fly, for young Cambio is crying once more and again, and tasked I have been to keep quiet the babe whilst his mother and father do sleep.

To finish:

_Tranio_


End file.
